


Happy birthday, baby

by emmadilla



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Spanking, Choking, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Our heroine has a rough night at work right before her birthday, cue Jason stage left for comfort, Chinese food, and sex.





	Happy birthday, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinistretoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic specifically requested by my friend, Sinistretoile. Happy birthday, love! *waves* (okay, I know it's early, but I know you won't mind).

I groaned as I finally unlocked the door to my apartment, glad to be home after that long day at work. Well, night. Whatever. It was over and that was the point as I turned and relocked the door as soon as I was inside. The apartment building I lived in was pretty safe and secure, but in Gotham you could never take a chance, even for a second. My boyfriend would kill me if I didn’t keep my door locked. He had dropped in once when I had just gotten back from getting groceries and I hadn’t had a chance to get the door yet as I was setting all the bags on the counter. The ass-chewing he gave me … I had rolled my eyes and acted like I was barely paying attention, but I immediately locked my door from then on. If only so that I wouldn’t have to listen to him lecture. There were far more interesting things he could do with that tongue, after all …

 

With a sigh, I set my purse and lunchbox on the counter, pulling out my container of salad and sticking it back in the fridge. We had been so swamped, I hadn’t even gotten a chance to eat. _I guess I can always eat that later_ … I was about to grab a wine glass from the cabinet to help myself come down from the stresses of the work day when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and hot breath on my neck as a very familiar voice whispered in my ear, “I was wondering when you were getting home.”

 

I suppressed the urge to push him away and instead said, “Jason, sweetie, as much as I love you, I _really_ need a glass of wine. Like, right now.”

 

He chuckled as his arms loosened, smacking my ass lightly as he said, “Go ahead, lush.” I rolled my eyes as I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and selected a nice, deep red. As red as the blood of some of the motherfuckers I really wanted to stab today because of the bullshit they put me through. “Tough day?”

 

“You could say that again,” I replied as I took a sip, savouring the taste. Fuck but if this wasn’t what I needed.

 

Jason leaned forward and kissed my forehead as he whispered, “Wait here.”

 

Before I could even ask him a question, he had ducked around the corner and was down the hall already. I shook my head; that man, I swear. He was as quick and agile as an alley cat. In fact, I’d called him that when I met him the very first time, as he’d quickly jumped down several stories of fire escapes, onto a dumpster, and then the ground, landing as if it was no big deal. He hadn’t been wearing his hood, only a mask, and when he heard my smartass comment he’d smirked, just like I knew he had when he’d snuck up on me earlier. It was a dangerous smile, and at that moment I knew I was fucked. I just didn’t realize that it would be _literal_.

 

I took a few more sips from my glass, tapping my foot as I waited for him to reappear. Jason was always up to something but I wasn’t up to figuring it out right now after the hellish day I’d had. Thank fuck I had the next two days off. I’d saved up my vacation time because I knew I’d want to take a little time for myself around now. Unfortunately, the closer I got to taking vacation, the higher the probability of fuckshit. And it had delivered in spades today. No matter, I’d blasted some music as I walked out the door so I could ignore any last minute bullshit they might try to pull. Not today, motherfuckers.

 

Jason appeared again, running his fingers through his shaggy hair, dark save for that one shock of white hair. The pit never left you completely untouched, but it suited him well. I couldn’t picture him without it now. He settled his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him, nuzzling my forehead as he said, “There's a nice, hot bath waiting for you, whenever you’re ready.”

 

I smiled. Shit, he certainly knew how to get in my good graces. “You know how to treat a girl right, Todd.”

 

He broke out in a grin. “Have you eaten?”

 

“No …”

 

He tapped my nose. “Bad girl.”

 

“Well it was really busy, I didn’t get a chance!” I whined.

 

He rolled his eyes. “That just means I have to pick something up. You go take your bath, I’ll be right back.”

 

“Alright, fine. No rush or anything.”

 

He flashed that dangerous grin of his. “Of course.”

 

He was gone in a flash, and I finished off my first glass of wine, pouring myself another before i made my way back to the bathroom. Steam rose off the surface of the water, looking inviting as fuck. He’d even added a nice bath bomb to it, the bubbles and oil already released into the water. I didn’t think I’d seen a more inviting sight in my life. Well, maybe one …

 

I quickly stripped off my clothes, dropping them in a pile on the floor as I stepped carefully into the bathtub, glass of wine still in hand. _Ahhhh, that’s the shit._ I laid back against the wall of the tub, soaking in the heat for a moment. I could feel my muscles start to relax already and I sipped on my wine, furthering the experience. I glanced over to the countertop where I’d left my phone, wondering if it was worth getting out of the tub to put on some tunes. I decided against it and took another long sip, licking my lips clean of the sweet liquid. _This is the stuff_ , I thought as I shifted slightly, stretching out one of my legs and resting it on the ledge of the claw-foot tub.

 

As I laid there, relaxing, I wasn’t sure how long it had been since I’d gotten in. Jason had been thoughtful enough to even start up the small heater in the bathroom so it didn’t cool down too quickly, so it was nice and warm and comforting in the bath. I finished my glass but was far too comfortable to go get another one, so I set the glass on the floor and snuggled back into the warm, bubbly water. I must have dozed off because the next thing I remembered was fingers stroking my hair.

 

I jerked awake, seeing Jason’s familiar smirk as he knelt by the tub. “Feeling better?” he asked.

 

“Oh yeah, _much_ better,” I replied.

 

“Well, I’ve got some Chinese from your favourite spot sitting out there. Take your time in here, I can always reheat it.”

 

“Nah, I’d better get out before I _really_ fall asleep,” I said as I went to stand up, pulling the plug before I stepped out onto the rug. Jason was right there with a towel and I dried myself off, feeling his eyes roam my body as I did. I wiggled my ass at him teasingly before I discarded the towel on its rod, cutting off the heater and wandering over to grab my robe from the hook over the door. I could practically feel the intensity of his gaze as he followed my every move, but he didn’t pounce on me as I thought he might. One part of me was a bit disappointed, but another part was grateful that I got a chance to recoup from the day first.

 

The food was still steaming hot as we dug in, and I poured another glass of wine for myself, figuring I deserved it. We talked and laughed as we ate our fill and I felt myself relax even further. There was nothing quite like scarfing down take out while hanging out with my boyfriend.

 

I finally had to call _uncle_ as I sat back in the seat, feeling like if I ate one more bite I just might explode. Jason chuckled, but he only took a few more bites before he moved to put up the food. I started to get up to help him, but he refused the help. “No, no, you stay there. I’m just gonna throw this stuff in the fridge for later.” I couldn’t help but admire his ass as he bent over while putting it all away. I wasn’t sure if he was naturally born with it or if it was the result of all the training he’d gone through while being Robin, but whatever the case it was nice and full and curvy. Shit, it rivaled my own ass. He caught me staring as he stood back up and he smirked. “Like what you see?”

 

“You know I do.”

 

He paced back over to where I stood by the table and wrapped his arms around me. “Well how about I give the birthday girl her treat?”

 

I had no objections as his head slowly dipped towards mine, his lips just barely brushing mine for the barest of a second before they pressed firmly into my own. I felt one of his hands reach down and grab my ass as his tongue slithered into my mouth. He held me tight against him, and as we continued to kiss I could feel his growing erection as it pressed up against me. We parted and he reached up to cup my cheek with his other hand. His ice-blue eyes held mine as he dipped down once more, but this time to my neck. I gasped as I felt him gently nibble and lick right under my ear and under my chin, making his way down towards my collar bone. I jumped slightly when I felt his teeth dig in a little harder at a certain sensitive spot, moaning as he worried at it before licking and kissing it.

 

“Let’s take this back to the bedroom,” he whispered in my ear and I nodded, surprised when he reached down to pick me up. I giggled softly as he carried me bridal style down the hall before depositing me on the bed. He paused just long enough to pull off his shirt before he climbed up on the bed, hovering above me. His lips met mine again but his fingers wandered further south, pulling at the string that held my robe together until he’d undone the knot and pushed it open. I moaned into his mouth as his rough, calloused fingers brushed over my nipples. He squeezed my breasts gently before they wandered further south, stroking my stomach and thighs before settling between my legs. My fingernails dug into his flesh and he hissed in pleasure as he began rubbing on my clit. That mischievous grin lit his face before his lips followed the trail his fingers had blazed, slowly inserting a finger as his tongue finally found my clit. I moaned loudly, almost ready to thrash in pleasure already as he added a second finger and started sucking on that sensitive bundle of nerves, working me into a frenzy. He knew damn well what he was doing and he played me like a finely tuned instrument until my body was taut with tension, needing release desperately.

 

“Jay … please …” was all I could get out as I shook from the intensity, and I swore I could feel his smile against my thigh as he quickly flicked my clit with his tongue, chasing me up and over the edge.

 

As I came down, I realized my hands were starting to hurt from how tightly I was gripping the sheets. Jason had moved off the bed for a moment to finish undressing, and I moved to help him, but he playfully pushed me back on the bed. “No, no, no, birthday girls don’t have to do any work.”

 

“Oh is that so?”

 

There was that dangerous grin again as he finished pulling off the rest of his clothes and sank back down onto the bed. He leaned over and gave me a soft, almost chaste kiss as he replied, “Oh yeah.” I should have known that something was coming because as soon as those words left his lips, he flipped me over and pulled my robe off of me, pushing me down onto the bed, my legs together. His muscular thighs parked themselves on the outside of my own and I felt his hard tip start to slowly press into my weeping slit. I shivered as I moaned, feeling every single centimeter of his cock as he filled me, withdrew, then filled me again.

 

I jumped as all of a sudden I felt the sharp sting of a smack against my ass. “Jason!”

 

I could hear the smirk in his voice as he said, “Couldn’t let the birthday girl go without her birthday spanking, now could I?” As he slowly fucked me, he measured out even strokes on my ass, counting them out loud for each year. They weren’t necessarily _painful_ , but they did start to sting a bit towards the end, even though he alternated cheeks. I was a writhing mess as he leaned over, finally done, his hand gently caressing the stinging skin. His hand moved my hair aside so he could kiss and bite at my neck as he truly began to fuck me, increasing his pace then reeling it back, over and over so he could fuck me longer. I could feel his hard muscles ripple as he pressed against my back, encasing my body with his arms. My whole world was heat and sweat and the smell of sex, and I errantly thought about the need to take another bath after this. It was quickly pushed from my mind as I felt his teeth against the shell of my ear as he sped up again, his fingers digging into my hips as he pounded away. I couldn’t reach my clit but the way he kept hitting that spot inside … fuck, I didn’t need any further stimulation. Even after my first orgasm, it was like my body was ready and roaring for another.

 

Just when I thought I was about ready to jump over that edge again, however, Jason reeled it back, slowing his pace and stopping the teasing that he was doing. That did the trick, and while I was still highly aroused, I wasn’t near that frenetic edge anymore. I didn’t know whether to be mad or grateful … mad that he was keeping me from orgasm or grateful that I got to keep enjoying everything that he was putting me through. He would make it worth my while, he always did, but goddamn if he didn’t put me through the wringer first.

 

I felt his arm snake under me, I thought initially to fondle my breasts but his hand went higher until it closed around my throat. He didn’t squeeze hard, just enough, combined with his sudden increased pace I knew I was going to be done for pretty soon. “Jay …” I managed to sputter out.

 

“That’s right, baby, come for me,” he murmured, keeping up his relentless pace until I couldn’t take it anymore. I felt my muscles clench as the burst of pleasure spread through my pelvis, only egged on by his grip on my throat. It was even more intense than the last, it that was possible, and I could tell it was affecting Jason as I heard him mutter, “Oh, fuck.” He slammed into me twice more before he held it, his hips jerking with his release.

 

It took us both a few minutes to catch our breath after that one. Jason slid out of me and flopped over on his back next to me, turning his head so he could look at me. We both had that hazy look in our eyes, that look that said we just got fucked really good and were riding the aftershocks of our climaxes. He smiled, gently this time, as he rolled over on his side, pushing a stray piece of hair out of my face. He leaned close to give me a kiss as he whispered, “Happy birthday, baby.”


End file.
